Another Love Story
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: Warning: Lemon in some chapters... This is a Cinema Bizarre fanfiction... Pair: Yu/Shin & Strify/Kiro... Random love between hot guys, not really a plot ,
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is a love story about Cinema Bizarre. Watch out, there will be lemon in some chapters…

Pair: Yu/Shin & Strify/Kiro

POV: Point Of View

Sorry for my bad English, I'm trying my best XD

Enjoy

* * *

Yu POV:

Why could they just sit there and cuddle? CUDDLE so obvious in front of us? I looked away, because I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. They are so sweet together, so yes I'm getting jealous. I'm in love with one in our band. I can't get my eyes of him, but he doesn't notice. I think about him all the time. If you haven't guessed who it is yet, here it comes…

"Hi guys, cut it off, there are others in this hotel room." Romeo said.

Strify looked up and smiled, Kiro was blushing from embarrassment. Romeo rolled his eyes of the couple in the sofa. They were now kissing hot and heavy, Kiro was still blushing.

Shin entered the room smiling at the couple there was making out. My eyes turned fast to Shin. He was dressed in his normal pants and a tight girly-looking t-shirt. I loved his girly-looking clothes, specially the t-shirts, because they are so tight I can see his sweet torso.

He looked at me and I just melt in his eyes. The smile he sent me was just too cute. I had to walk away, or else I would jump him right there. I went to the bathroom when I got a "little" problem in my pants. The look there was sent back at me in the mirror was desperate. "I need to tell him how I feel or else I will end up raping him." I said to myself while I was dealing with my problem.

* * *

Shin POV:

Later that day we all went out to eat. Strify and Kiro never acted like lovers in public. They only showed their affection for each other in private. I couldn't stop smiling while I'm thinking about them. I would like to have a lover too.

We ended up at a steakhouse near the hotel. It was tiring to give so many concerts, but we all enjoyed it anyway. The waiter took our orders and left smiling at Yu. I could feel the irritation rising in my body, because of the waiters flirting look he sent Yu.

Strify raised an eyebrow and sent me an asking look. He dragged me into the bathroom, while the others sent each other strange looks.

"What is it with you Shin? You have acting strange lately." Strify said with a worrying look.

'Should I tell him or would he laugh? I'm so confused. '

"Um, don't laugh at me please," I said and Strify nodded, "it's just that I lo… love… I love Yu." I finally said and blushed deeply and looked down on the floor.

He didn't laugh at me he just smiled at me and patted my head.

"Let's go in to the others, I will make sure you and Yu will end up together soon."

Strify took my hand and we walked back in silence. I was of course blushing deep when I saw Yu's smiling face.

* * *

Yu POV:

Shin was blushing deep when he and Strify walked back. They were holding hands and I didn't like it. I could see that Kiro wasn't happy about it too. Strify whispered something I Kiro's ear that made him smile and look at me.

We got our food and we had a really good time, with a lot of fun and joking. I was walking behind Shin on our way to the hotel. My eyes couldn't stop glancing at his great ass. When I looked away from his ass I saw Strify, he was looking smiling at me. I was getting really confused.

"I'm going out guys I won't be back before tomorrow." Romeo said and blinked.

We all nodded and continued watching TV. After some time Strify proclaimed Kiro and his withdrawal. Shin and I just smiled at them as they walked off to have some "fun." I felt slightly uncomfortable here in the sofa beside Shin. I looked at him, our eyes meet and I looked down and blushed a little. I took another peek at him and saw he also was blushing.

We just sat there and watched TV in silence. 'I should tell him now,' I thought to myself. Shin just sat there with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Shin, there is something that I wanted to tell you for a long time." I looked at my foot and blushed a little.

"Yes? What is it Yu?" Shin was looking at me with those big puppy-eyes.

"I… um… IthinkIloveyou."

"I couldn't hear you Yu?" I tried to calm myself down, so I could tell him for once and all.

"I love you." Now I said it. There sank a silence upon us and I didn't like it.

Suddenly there were two arms around me. I looked at Shin, he smiled at me.

"I love you too Yu."

He pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue over Shins lips. He opened his mouth so I could explore him with my tongue. I put one hand on his waist and the other hand in his hair. We parted so we could breathe. Our breathing was heavy and we looked into each others eyes.

We kissed again and I turned Shin around so he was under me on the couch. My hands ran under his t-shirt and my hands reached his nipples. I massaged his nipples gently and I got a moan in return.

"Wow, not exactly what you expects to see when you come 'home.'" Romeo said entering the hotel room with a good view of the couch.

I sent him a very happy smile and turned my attention back to Shin.

* * *

What do you think?? I know it's short, but this is only my seconds story...

Please R&R, if you like XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here…

Hope you all are enjoying my story…

* * *

Strify POV:

The next morning I found my bed empty. I wondered where Kiro was normally he wasn't up before me. My stomach complained to me, it was hungry and I couldn't blame it. We were working very hard so of course it was hungry.

I sat up and looked for my boxers. There were in the corner furthest away. I blushed while thinking of the night Kiro and I just had had. *Knock Knock* I turned my head towards the door. Shins cute face appeared at the door. Shin just went in and sat on my bed.

"Strify can I ask you a personal question?" He asked blushing in a light red color.

"Of course you can Shin, just go ahead."

"What do Kiro and you do when you're having sex?"

I blinked at him I wasn't expecting such a forward question. I looked at Shin and he was very seriously.

"Sorry for asking," he said and walked towards the door. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Sorry, I wasn't prepared for such a question," I said with a smile and sat down on the bed.

Shin sat down beside me and I started to tell what Kiro and I liked to do. Of course I kept all the details and the most private to myself.

* * *

Kiro POV:

I woke up early so I could make something special for Strify. When I left the room I gave him a quick look and closed the door behind me.

Romeo was in the kitchen when I entered the room. He gave me a quick nod and then he kept on reading in a newspaper. I had found a recipe on cookies on the internet. I started to take what I needed out of the refrigerator. Romeo raised an eyebrow and sent me an asking look.

"I'm making Strify cookies you know how much he likes cookies."

Romeo just smiled at me and shook his head. I ignored him and continued to make the cookies.

When the cookies were done I looked at them. They were not the prettiest cookies I had seen, what so ever I liked them anyway. Now they only had to go in the oven.

I looked at the mess I had created. 'Maybe I should clean this up, before someone sees this mess' I thought and started to clean the kitchen.

Shin was coming smiling down the stairs. I looked at him and when he saw me he had a silly look upon his face.

"Hi Kiro, what are you doing? You have flour all over yourself." He said and started to laugh a little.

"Ha ha, very funny Shin. I'm making Strify cookies," I said in defense.

He waved at me when he walked out to find Yu. The bell for the cookies rang and I took the out of the oven. I made them cool down a little before I put them on a platter. I gave them a quick look before I took them to Strifys' room.

I knocked on the door hiding the platter on my back and waited for an answer.

* * *

Strify POV:

There was a knock on my door a little while after Shin was gone. I walked over to the door and opened it. There Kiro stood with his almost most silly look on his adorable face. I smiled at him when I opened the door so he could get in.

He was hiding something on his back, because I was not allowed to see his back.

"I have something for you Strify," he said and showed me what he was hiding.

It was a plate full of cookies. I looked shocked and happy at him. They were not perfect, but I took one and tasted it. It was really delicious. I was so happy that he had made me cookies that I couldn't stop myself for jumping at him.

I landed on top of him in the bed. I kissed his lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for another kiss. He opened his mouth so my tongue could play with his.

We needed to part because of lack of air. We smiled to each other. I could fill Kiro's soft hands under my shirt. They reached my nipples and I sighed in pleasure when he gently touched them. He pulled my shirt of and kissed my neck.

My hands were soon all over Kiro's upper body. His shirt was also on the floor. Something was rising in my pants, there was also something rising in Kiro's pants. I smiled at him as I opened his pants and pulled them off.

I kissed Kiro's cheeks and ears. I moved to his neck and down to his chest. He moaned my name as I used mu tongue. My tongue quickly found one of Kiro's week spots, namely his nipples. He screamed when I teased him.

When I moved my tongue away he looked begging into my eyes. I took my own pants off with help from Kiro. He kissed my stomach and looked at me with a very sexy look. I kissed him hard and full of pleasure. I moved down on Kiro's body once again. He was breathing really hard and heavy.

"I need you inside me… now Strify" moaned he when I teased his nipples again. I wouldn't be able to control myself much more. I pulled Kiro's boxers off and kissed him further down.

I gave him a quick kiss on his beautiful lips before I went down to his pride. I kissed the forehead and licked it with my tongue, a while after I took his cock in my mouth. He screamed my name as I started to suck and lick it. Right before he came I pulled away. Now he was giving me a really desperate look. I just smiled at him.

"Why… do you… always have… to tease me?" he asked between his hard breathing.

"I don't know I just like it." I said and pulled my boxers off.

I found a condom and some lubricant. I saw Kiro smiled flirting to me. I put on the condom and put some lubricant on my fingers.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, he nodded as an answer. I kissed his nipples meanwhile I put a finger in his hole. I felt what he was ready for a second finger. He didn't say anything when the second finger was in. I moved them slowly in and out. After some time he was ready for a third finger.

I moved them slowly. I found Kiro's spot and he moaned when I found it. I kept moving my fingers.

"I… need you NOW… Strify…" He said moaning.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I moved my fingers out and thrust into him. He screamed in pleasure when I hit his spot. I kept thrusting harder and faster. Kiro's scream was getting higher and more.

We both came at the same time. We both screamed each others name in pleasure. I pulled myself out of him and rested on top of him. His was breathing hard into my ear, but I founded it relaxing. I rolled of off Kiro and lay on my side. I looked at Kiro who was looking back at me. We both fall asleep in silence, both very happy.

* * *

Kiro POV:

My eyes were so heavy, but I needed to open them. The thing that met my eyes was something beautiful and peaceful, a sleeping Strify. His arm was around my waist. I gently removed his arm, so he didn't woke up. I walked out of the room, after I quickly got dressed. I sent Strify a kiss before leaving the room.

I saw Shin and Yu, very close to each other, and Romeo in the kitchen. Romeo was the only one there was looking at me as I entered the room. I smiled at Yu and Shin, they were cute together.

"I thought we could talk about Strifys surprise now, when he is asleep." I said and sat on one of the chairs.

The other nodded and I started talking.

"I think we should hold it this Saturday, I will take him out and shop or something. In the meantime you guys will make it cool here. When we come home we will all scream 'surprise'. What do you guys think about that?" I asked them. They all nodded again.

"We three will make this hotel room cool, but you are going to get all the things." Yu said and smiled to Shin. I sighed and nodded. I went back to Strifys room. He wasn't in the bed, I heard the shower running. The door to the bathroom was open, so I went in.

Strify was singing with his eyes closed. I took my clothes off and went into the shower. I gave Strify a little shock when I entered the shower and hugged him.

After we had showered together, we got quickly dressed in clean clothes.

"I'm going out now," I said and kissed Strify goodbye. Before he could say anything I was gone. Romeo made sure that he wasn't following me.

* * *

Strify POV:

'Kiro just left without me?!' I couldn't believe it and Romeo was holding me back. What was he doing alone? All sorts of thoughts were running around in my mind. I went to my room to try to calm down. 'He promised we would be so much together as possible. Now he just left without me?'

I saw the cookies Kiro had made for me, I couldn't stop smiling. I took the plate and sat down on my bed. The cookies were gone to fast and I sight. 'Why am I a little depression right now?'

My thoughts were cut off because of the sounds there were coming from the other hotel room. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I could hear the front door open. 'It must be Kiro' I thought and began to walk down at the stairs.

Kiro stood in a very close conversation with Romeo. In the moment they heard me coming, they stopped talking. Kiro waved to me and sent me a lovely smile. I smiled back or tried to.

"What were you talking about?" I asked when I sat down on a chair.

"Oh, nothing special," Kiro said smiling.

'It were not just "nothing special" they talked about.' I shook my head and tried to forget my thought. I searched the kitchen for something to eat, there weren't many things. 'Where is the whipped cream?' I asked myself.

Kiro kept staring at me. I tried to ignore, I found some food and at down to eat.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Can't I look at my lover?" He asked with a kinky smile on his face. I wasn't done with my food when Kiro came and sat on my lap. He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him.

He pressed his lips against mine and his hands under my pajamas shirt. I sighed in pleasure. Kiro's tongue was trying to enter my mouth so I let it in.

"Jesus, everywhere I go there is a couple making out." Romeo said and sighed at us. We stopped immediately and Kiro got off of my lap. It was Saturday so we had all day for our self.

* * *

Kiro POV:

I looked at Romeo and he nodded. It was time to get Strify out off the hotel. I looked around the hotel, but he was gone. I scratched my head when I remembered that I hadn't checked my room.

I opened the door to my room. I hadn't slept in it for days. There was Strify sleeping peacefully in my bed. I couldn't do anything else that smile at him.

I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and sent me sleepy smile.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"I missed you and you weren't here, so I thought I would sleep in your bed. What do you want?" he asked.

"Hihi, you are so funny Strify, come on we are going shopping now, just us two. So get dressed and come down fast." I said, kissed him again and left.

Strify came down after a good ten minutes, He looked really handsome in his clothes. He had a black shirt and black pants on, a pink tie and some necklaces he had also his gloves with the name Strify on and a white belt.

"I'm ready to go know," he said and walked over to me.

I nodded because I couldn't speak. We said goodbye to the others and left. It was so tempting to take Strify's hand, but we were out in public. I made a deep sigh and Strify looked at me.

'I just hope the others are finish when we get "home" again,' I thought while we got into a clothing store.

It was almost time to get back we had had a really good time. Strify had bought a lot of things, but this is Strify we are talking about.

"Are we ready to go back?" Strify asked a little while later.

I nodded and we started to walk back. There was a silence around us, but it was actually very nice to just walk together in silence for once. We could soon see the hotel and I got a little nervous.

"You go in first Strify," I said when we stood in front of our hotel room door.

Strify sent me an asking look but I just smiled at him. He opened the door slowly and walked into the dark hotel room.

"SURPRICE," we all cried together.

--------------

Strify POV:

I was in shock when they all surprised me. Romeo, Yu and Shin were wearing stupid hats and the hotel room was full of all kind of stupid decoration.

Next to Romeo there stood a redheaded girl. I figured that she was Romeo's "fun" this last few of days.

There was also a cake and lots of candy. I turned to Kiro who also was wearing a stupid hat. He smiled like crazy and gave me a stupid hat too.

"Happy before birthday, this was all Kiro's idea." Romeo said.

I turned to Kiro once more and jumped him so I landed on top of him. I kissed him all over his face, I could hear the others were laughing. I got off of him and pulled him up. His face was slightly pink and it was so cute.

We all partied all night, Kiro, Romeo, the girl and me got drunk. But Yu and Shin was to busy making out on the couch.

The girl slept in Romeo's room and you can figure out what they did on your own. I put my head on Kiro's chest I could hear that he was breathing slowly. Right before I felt asleep myself I could hear someone yelling in the other room and a door there got smacked.

--------------

**TBC**

This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, hope you liked it…

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 The end

This is Chapter 3 and the final one….

I'm still not good at English, but I'm still trying.

Please enjoy

* * *

Shin POV:

After Strifys birthday party Yu and I went to my room. We just sat on my bed hand in hand. There was a nice silence in the hotel room. I laid my head on his shoulder and were about to fall asleep.

"Don't you think Romeo's girl was hot?" Yu asked a suddenly I remembered. I took my head away from him and moved a bit away from him.

"What do you mean? Are you suddenly into girls or what?" I asked maybe with a little bit anger in my voice, but I had so many feelings running around in my body so I couldn't control them.

He looked shocked at me. I just stared angrily at him and took my hand to myself.

"Of course not, I'm into you Shin." He said and tried to come closer to me and kiss me. I moved quickly my head away so he couldn't kiss me.

"Yeah right! You only look at me when we are in private and you keep flirting with other girls out in public. You even flirted with Romeos' girl! How am I supposed to think or know how you feel when you keep doing that!?" I yelled the last thing out and stood up.

He just looked shocked at me. He was out of words. Tears slowly field my eyes and I looked away. I turned my back to him. I could hear steps getting near me. Soon there were two arms around me.

I tried a little in Yu's arms. He turned my head and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. I hugged him hard and he pulled me to the bed. My eyes were locked on Yu's beautiful eyes. It was so hard to be angry at those sweet eyes.

He bent down and kissed my lips again. They were cold but I liked the feeling. Every time he touched or kissed me my body I couldn't think of anything else, my body just reacted on its own. Our hair was in one big mess of black and light hair.

I closed my eyes so I could feel him more. His body was so close I could feel his body heat making my body hot. His tongue went over my lips I opened my mouth and let him in. His tongue explored my mouth with passion and I returned it with my own tongue.

I moaned his name when he bit my lower lip. I loved everything about him and I couldn't get enough of him. My hands went up under his shirt and I felt his kiss getting more intense, just that respond I was hoping for.

I could feel his nipples getting hard under my touch. I smiled a little when I heard him moan a little. His hands were quick to get my shirt of me. He looked at me before he started to kiss and lick my cheeks and ears. He went back to my cheeks and walked down my chin. Before moving down to my collarbone he kissed my lips once again.

The he kissed my neck and licked it with his soft tongue. He reached my collarbone and continued to kiss my shoulders. He kissed my arms and back again. I smiled happily to him when he looked at me. I kissed his mouth and neck. He smiled in pleasure. Then he continued to kiss my collarbone.

He kissed around me nipples and they got hard. He took one of them in his mouth and sucked on it his hand was on the other. I moaned louder. I felt like to please Yu a little, so I managed to get him under me.

I started kissing his face all over. I could hear he liked it from his moans. My lips went softly over his skin his body shacked a little from my touch.

"Sina" he moaned when I kissed his collarbone. I pulled away from him with big eyes. (Author – He did say Shin, but Shin just heard it like Sina)

"What did you just say?" I asked and got up on my feeds. He looked confused at me but I wouldn't let him win this time.

"You said another's name!"

"No I didn't!" He said and tried to get near at me but I took a step back.

"Yes you did, you said Sina and I heard it. Don't deny it! I can't take it anymore I won't let myself love you when you just use me and nothing more." I said and hided my face as I started to cry again.

"I didn't say another's name and I DO love you Shin." He said and tried to hug me, but I just moved away.

"Just go, just go."

He left the room and when he had slammed the door I collapsed on the floor, crying like never before.

* * *

Yu POV:

I slammed the door and walked towards the main door at the hotel room. I took my jacket and went out. I left a note on the kitchen table.

"_I left to go to a club nearby, Yu."_ It said.

I sighed when I got out into a cold night. I could see the stars but they just got me more depressed as they reminded me of the beautiful Shin.

'Why did it come to this point?' I asked myself. 'Oh yes, it all started with the fact that I'm flirting with others in the public and Shin don't like that.' I sighed again and went very depressed into the first club.

I went straight to the bar and ordered a big beer. There was a friend of Romeos next to me. I said hey to him after getting my beer. I drank it all in one mouthful. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Hey is there anything wrong because I heard from Romeo that you don't really like to drink that much." He said and looked at me.

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything I closed my mouth again. He kept looking at me I sighed and decided to just tell him, but instead I decided to refer Shin as a girl, because maybe he didn't like gay guys.

"My 'girl' and I were in a fight, because she thinks I'm flirting with other girls and she thought she heard me ay another's name when we were making out." I said and sighed again and ordered another beer. "Or that part with flirting with others is true, but it's because we are hiding our relationship a secret and I don't want to make others suspicious or anything. That is why I flirt with others in public." I sighed again when I heard how stupid that reason really was.

"Are you stupid or something, of course she don't like you flirting with others in public. Why are you even here?" He asked and gave me a look.

"Because 'she' said I should go so I left. 'She' was crying and everything." Now he gave me a strange look.

"Now I'm totally sure that you are stupid," he said, "because when a chick cry and say that you should go she really mean that she wants you to stay and make her feel better." He said and pulled me out of the club.

I just looked shocked at him and started to walk home. I got to a grocery store I went in to find some liquid chocolate. I found it fast and smiled at my dirty thoughts. I ran home to the hotel. 'I'm going to make it up to Shin this time, and I will promise him to never flirt with others again.'

I stood in front of the big door to our hotel room. My body shacked a little from all my nerves. My hand felt the cold doorknob. The door squeaked as I opened it.

The room was totally dark but I could hear the TV and someone sobbing. I went into where the TV was and found Shin with his knees under his chin and a big bucked of ice cream. I could see that he still was crying a little. His eyes were all red and swollen.

I was shocked how much I could affect another person. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He got a little shock but then he put the bucked away. He looked at me with his swollen puppy eyes.

He pulled away from me and looked at me with an emotionless face. I felt really uncomfortable and looked down on at ground. I looked up at him again and walked towards him. He tried to walk back but bumped into a wall.

I was really close to him now and I could feel his hard breathing against my skin. I tried once again to hug him and this time he let me do it. I could feel him sobbing and shacking in my arms. Somehow it felt good to comfort him like that.

"I'm so sorry Yu I was so stupid can you ever forgive me?" Shin asked and looked very seriously at me.

"It's me there are going to beg for forgiveness not you. It's my entire fault and to proof my love to you I will let you dominate me for once." I said and looked at him and tried to found out what he thought.

He just smiled at me and gave me a very passionate kiss. I kissed him back and I was so happy I couldn't feel anything else than my love to Shin.

I took the ice cream and the chocolate with us when we went to my room. We were kissing the whole way to my room, the stairs were a little different but we managed to get up. I locked the door and looked at Shin who was lying in my bed.

I put the ice cream and chocolate next to the bed and sat down next to Shin. Our lips met in a big mess but it felt really good. Shins tongue tried to get in and after a little teasing I let it in. I could feel his cold tongue against mine, exploring my mouth every where it could get. I sighed in pleasure and wanted more.

Shin felt my respond and polled teasingly away from me. Then he kissed my chin line up to my ear. He bite my ear and I moaned in pleasure. Then he went over my cheeks and nose, to my other cheek to my other ear. He bite and licked the ear. Once again I moaned in pleasure.

His lips were so gentle to my skin I almost couldn't stand it. When his lips were against mine again I could control myself and dominated him a little.

I pushed him over so I was on top. I kissed his face in fast small kisses. He liked it and started to moan. Soon his t-shirt was gone and I started to lick and kiss his neck. When I got to where the shoulder and neck met I bite him and left a mark so everyone in the world could see he belonged to me.

He moaned my name in pleasure when I bite him and I smiled. Without warning he pushed me down and tore my t-shirt into pieces. He just smiled kinky at me and started to bite my shoulders. There were small marks after his teeth. I moaned his name loudly as he continued to bite around my collarbone.

Soon he was around my nipples and they got hard instantly. He was very gentle to my nipples because they are extremely sensitive. He licked further down and got to my pants. Soon they were also gone and I was only wearing my sexy boxers.

Shin smiled at my boxers and kissed my legs. I moaned again and took my hand and patted Shins hair.

* * *

Shin POV:

I almost lost control of myself but then I remembered that I still got ice and chocolate. I was breathing hard and looked at Yu. Then I reached out to get the chocolate. I opened it slowly and sent Yu a very dirty look.

I poured a little bit out on his chest. It was a bit cold so Yu sighed when it touched his skin. I bent my head down and licked a little bit up with my tongue. His body shivered under my body because of my touch and licking.

I smiled and continued to lick the chocolate up, soon I put a little bit of ice cream on his stomach. He squeaked slightly as it landed but he liked the feeling. I used my tongue to spread the ice and chocolate all over his torso.

I started to lick it off in big circles. He moaned and ran his hand through my hair. I sighed in between my licking. Soon all the chocolate and ice was gone. I looked at Yu with a smug on my face.

Yu sat up next to me and licked some chocolate off of my nose. I giggled a little and we kissed hot again with our tongues. Yu's hand was on my pants and I moaned. Soon my pants were lying with the other clothes.

We were looking at each other only wearing boxers. I pushed Yu down so I was on top. I bite him all the way down to his boxers, he gasped and moaned a lot and louder. I pulled his boxers of and mine too.

I was so ready but I wanted to wait a little more. I kissed him some more. My teeth was all over his skin once I bite a little too hard and there were blood but Yu liked it and I just got a taste of his delicious blood.

"I want your ass right now, don't make me wait anymore," Yu begged like never before.

I couldn't do anything than obey his wish. I kissed my way to his lips and gave him a hard kiss before I pushed myself down on him.

I sighed as I felt his cock in my ass. Yu moaned and placed his nails into my back. I laid my head back and moaned Yu's name while I dug my nails into his arms. I could feel his nails dug deeper into my skin and they began to pull down.

I felt that he was about to come too. I screamed his name out loud while coming out on us both. Yu followed me in seconds and screamed my name as he came inside me. My breathing was hard and heavy and I was lying on Yu.

Yu was breathing into my ear in a relaxing rhythm. I looked at him and kissed his lips once again. I felt his finger running up and down on my arm. He looked very seriously into my eyes.

"Shin I want to make you all mine and make sure you know how much I love you. So I'm giving you this," He said and reached out to get something.

When I saw what it was I was in deep shock. It was his most precious necklace. Without saying a word he locked it around my neck. There were tears in my eyes and I was out of words but we didn't need words.

I walked into the kitchen with a bare torso hand in hand with Yu there also wasn't wearing anything on his upper body. Strify, Kiro and Romeo were staring at us when we entered the kitchen.

We had forgotten all about all the bite marks there was all over our bodies. I blushed deeply but Yu just smiled happy. Yu was the one with most marks.

"What have you to been doing?" Strify asked after a little while.

"Nothing there wasn't illegal." Yu just said and sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Did our INOSENT Shin do that?" Strify asked and pointed at Yu's upper body.

"Yeah, he was the seme this night," Yu said and I looked shocked at him and sent him a look that said 'too much info!'

They all just looked even more shocked at us and we just laughed at them…

* * *

**The end**

What did you guys out there think?

Please Review it would be so nice…


End file.
